User talk:Mermaidgirl45
Hi and welcome to my talk page! If you need any help, then, you're in the right place. =) If you would like to leave a message just put the subject in a title (like Help! ). And, also please sign your posts so I can get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks so much! =) Mermaidgirl45 03:13, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Janus Branch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 23:25, February 13, 2010 Userboxes How do you make those templates like this user is a janus : Hi! =) Just type or copy-and-paste any one of the following templates onto your user page. =) :* If you are a Lucian, copy or type this into onto your user page: : :* If you are a Tomas, copy or type this: : :* If you are a Janus, (Woohoo! ;), copy this: : :* And, if you are an Ekaterina, then, copy or type this: : Hope this helped! Let me know if you have any trouble. =) Mermaidgirl45 03:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) what about books i reAD Kinda the same thing. Here's the list: =) - The Maze of Bones - One False Note - The Sword Thief - Beyond the Grave - The Black Circle - In Too Deep - The Viper's Nest - The Emperor's Code (Which, of course, no one has read yet. But, I'm looking forward to it!) Anyway, yeah. Just post if you need any help. =) Mermaidgirl45 22:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) MidgetMan258 MidgetMan258 Here , I just wanted to know if you had an acount on the official site. if you do, can I have your agent card #? Stunt Pilot Code What is it. HovercraftBlizard4 Hi Mermaidgirl45, I Just put in your agent cad and WOW! it's very nice!!! As my part of the deal, i'll will give you my agent card P2TFKCFGXP Thanks again! MidgetMan258 Clue Chart :( it's just me (MidgetMan258) I just want to say that the clue chart is not that great of a page! I mean it's sort of spoiling it for the people that want to find them all! MidgetMan258 Hey it's me, Thanks for the complement! I'm Italian, so I put the italian sticker (even though the sticker is used as a book 2 reference sticker)! I know you can get Jude Watson's card but I had no idea you can get the rest of them! if you know them would you mind getting them for me? It would be very kind of you!!! Re:Re: Agent Card Thanks for the know how! And by the way when i said that thing about the clue chart, I said CLUE chart, because that's really even spoiling it for me and i have alot of clues! Re: Clue Chart two things: #I would think puting the spoiler warning and the highlight thing so that if someone is just stroling the page, he/she won't actualy see something he/she doesn't want to know! Thanks!!! #I did,t know you can even do that thing with the highlight! That sounds cool and helpfull! MidgetMan258 22:23, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Clue Chart No, no!!! :P Leave it on the same page. it might look like a rainbow, but its still convinient to the people who want it and the people who don't! if someone does want it, it would be alot easier if it was still on that page! Oh yeah, how do you do that? It would be cool if i knew! Arivaderci, MidgetMan258 11:05, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Problem reports Hi. The problem report system is meant for users to report problem TO the admins, not have the admins report the problems to themselves. If you are using it track issues you need to fix later, it would be better if you used subpage of your user page, or something similar. --Uberfuzzy 17:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, I'm really sorry. No, I didn't need to report that to another admin. Thank you so much, though, for letting me know! =) Sorry for the trouble. Mermaidgirl45 22:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Agent Card Chart That is one of the best Ideas i've ever seen n this website! it's sweet knowing everyones card number! if only a few more people would add their names and codes to the chart!!! See you soon! MidgetMan258 18:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks,can u tell me your agent card code?i have 4 i can give u PR 31582 If the page Katherine Cahill has incorrect categories, why not fix the page, rather then keep re-opening the problem report. You are the active admin on this wiki. There is no one else other then you to take care of the issue, so there is no reason to keep the report open. --Uberfuzzy 07:45, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : I'm sorry - I understood that. =) I haven't re-opened any of the problem reports, and I won't. It's just there was so much to do, I wanted to have like a master list, so when I'm online, and I just go right down the list and get to it. But, I just can go to All Pages now. =) Thank you so much! I need help! Hello, I am Sweetrose098. You see, I'm a rookie when it comes to writing articles. Can you please answer a few of my questions: Do I have to have links? I want to write an article about the clue in Book 8. Is it OK to write it even though Book 8 has only been released recently? Can I like edit for spelling and grammar errors? Thank you! Sweetrose098 02:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Sweetflower098 Help Hi again! You see I need help because I own a few cards myself and I want to put pictures of it for anything that has to deal with the cards( I also have solved clue pictures in my 39 clues account too) I want to know how do you post it here. Thanks! Sweetrose098 23:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Sweetrose098 Hi Hi I was the unregistered contributor that donated the articles Hydrogen and " The Sword Thief" Card Pack. Well, actually I am Sweetrose098. I accidentally wrote these pages without logging in and it was kinda too late that I realized it:( Sorry about that! Sweetrose098 02:49, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I am actually Sweetrose098 and I kind of forgot to log in. Is that OK? 02:51, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello again! I need help for the clue cards ( like the ones in " My Clues" section). I noticed that we have some in this website. Where did you get it and how did you upload it here?? Thx! Sweetrose098 13:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC)